


My December

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kittens, M/M, Shounen-ai, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un gattino.<br/>Il ragazzo lo sfiorò con un dito: era sporco, bagnato, magro e tremante.<br/>Una goccia gli cadde sul viso: il nevischio s’era mutato in una fredda ed insistente pioggerella. Quel gattino sarebbe morto di sicuro: la mamma che si occupava di lui giaceva poco più in là, quando fossero venuti a ritirare i secchi dell’immondizia ne avrebbero portato via la carcassa. Subaru si sfilò lentamente la sciarpa dal collo e, con mano esitante, sollevò da terra quella piccola cosa palpitante di vita. Sulle dita sentiva il folle battito del suo cuore. <br/>Era un po’ come lui.<br/>Solo.<br/>Contro un mondo che gli aveva tolto tutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My December

Era il 20 di dicembre.  
L’aria era fredda, il vento sembrava capace di congelare con dita di ghiaccio tutto ciò che sfiorava. Il cielo era soffocato da nubi nere e grigie, gonfie come matasse di lana sporca ed impolverata. Case, palazzi, vialetti, giardini, erano bianchi di neve soffice e ghiacciata, come se fossero stati spolverati di zucchero a velo.  
Eppure, tanta gente, avvolta in pesanti cappotti, era per le strade di Tokyo; le vetrine delle centinaia di negozi erano addobbate di motivi natalizi, illuminate e coloratissime come altrettanti pacchi regalo. Si sprigionava un’insospettabile vitalità festiva in quell’atmosfera così fredda e cupa, nelle folle di bambini ed adolescenti che facevano ressa davanti alle vetrine alla ricerca di un dono da fare o da ricevere.  
Subaru si guardava attorno, muovendosi lentamente tra la folla, in tasca urtavano contro le sue dita infreddolite gli strumenti dell’ultimo lavoro. Muoveva la sua superficiale attenzione ai passanti, alle vetrine, alle musiche trasmesse dagli altoparlanti, ai Babbo Natale con sacchi di caramelle e dolciumi per i bambini più piccoli davanti alle entrate dei negozi. Si riconosceva di più nell’aria cupa dicembrina che nell’atmosfera festosa di una ricorrenza commerciale.  
 

 _This is my December_  
This is my time of the year  
 

Probabilmente, perché quella primavera di festa e colori era così lontana dall’inverno del suo cuore.  
 

 _This is my December_  
This is all so clear  
 

La strada si faceva via via più vuota mentre si avvicinava alla schiera di palazzine di Shinjuku. Il suo appartamento era facilmente individuabile: a quell’ora la maggior parte delle famiglie aveva per lo meno uno dei suoi membri a casa e le finestre erano piacevolmente decorate o illuminate di una luce pallida e soffusa che filtrava dai vetri appannati o dalle tende.   
Non c’erano luci alle sue finestre, né ghirlande o altri segni decorativi sulla porta del suo appartamento, solo il pentacolo magico che fungeva da barriera spirituale.  
 

 _This is my December_  
This is my snow covered home  
 

Non era quello il pensiero che lo intristiva quella sera…  
Non aveva mai festeggiato il Natale, sin da bambino, a parte qualche festicciola dell’asilo: sua nonna non amava le feste che non riguardassero la loro tradizione e probabilmente non aveva mai pensato che il suo giovane successore, oltre al prossimo capofamiglia, dotato di poteri straordinari, era anche un bambino.  
Il tonfo secco del portone che si chiudeva rimbombò nell’anticamera buia e spoglia. Subaru esitò un istante in più sull’interruttore: quella luce non avrebbe illuminato nulla.  
Niente di  _vivo_.  
Era solo, in quel grande appartamento.  
 

 _This is my December_  
This is me alone  
 

L’unico Natale della sua vita era stato quello di nove anni prima.  
– Lontani dalla nonna, possiamo festeggiare quel che ci pare! – aveva esultato Hokuto un giorno, spalancando la porta del suo appartamento, una scorta di festoni, palline colorate e ghirlande sbucavano dalle buste e pendevano dalle braccia sul suo abito bianco, rosa e rosso, pieno di campanellini.  
– Ma… Hokuto-chan! – aveva cercato di protestare quel sedicenne dagli occhi puri quando s’era visto davanti un colossale albero finto. Ora quegli occhi non brillavano più, il dolore vi aveva steso sopra una cortina opaca.  
– Niente “ma”!! Sei-chan si è offerto di aiutarci! Sarà il nostro primo Natale a Tokyo, il primo di una lunghisssssssima serie!! Oh, oh, oh!  
S’erano proprio dati un gran daffare! Hokuto si era dedicata agli addobbi, in capo ad un paio di giorni il suo appartamento si era trasformato in un tripudio di ghirlande, angeli con arpe, corni o flauti, babbi natali con sacchi rigurgitanti di doni, fiocchi rossi, dorati, argentati, campanellini…  
L’albero aveva trovato collocazione nel soggiorno: il puntale sfiorava il soffitto, i suoi rami erano carichi di ninnoli, campanelle, candele, una cascata di nastri e festoni gonfi, brillanti, che rilucevano alle lampadine colorate.  
Subaru tremava al pensiero di un’improvvisata della nonna!  
L’aria della casa ricordava quella di una pasticceria: Hokuto aveva acquistato in blocco un gran numero di libri sui dolci tipici occidentali per la ricorrenza, e la cucina era diventata inavvicinabile, satura di profumi deliziosi, il pavimento spolverato di zucchero e farina, ogni mensola, tavolo e mobile pieno di stampini, sporco di creme e glasse e, qua e là, sacchetti ben confezionati e decorati pieni di biscotti, vassoi di torte e scodelle piene di creme nel frigo.  
A Subaru piaceva starsene seduto in un angolo ad osservare la sua iperattiva sorella che correva e scivolava da un capo all’altro della cucina col suo grembiule tutto fronzoli, cantando a squarciagola motivi natalizi stranieri.  
A volte, anche Seishiro era “accorso” in aiuto alla cuoca provetta e Subaru non si era mai accorto di come il suo sguardo si spostasse dall’esile figuretta di Hokuto a quella alta e possente di Sakurazura, gli occhi verdi che ne rincorrevano i movimenti come un bambino dietro al suo aquilone.   
La sorella, di nascosto, sorrideva a quella vista.

~ * ~

Subaru accese la luce della cucina, fredda, pulita e bianca, come una stanza d’ospedale.  
Nessun odore, nessun rumore.  
 

 _And I_  
Just wish that I didn’t feel  
Like there was something I missed  
 

Doveva mangiare dopo il lavoro, gliel’aveva ripetuto tante volte anche sua nonna!  
Ma non ci riusciva.   
La mano scivolò via dalla maniglia di smalto del frigorifero.  
Indietreggiò per lasciarsi crollare sul grande divano bianco dove dormiva, lasciando ogni notte intatto il suo letto.   
Ma nemmeno quella stanza poteva dirsi  _viva_.  
A volte si chiedeva che senso avesse tornare ogni giorno in quella casa. Forse sarebbe potuto tornare a Kyoto…  
Scosse la testa.   
Quella era la magione del suo clan.  
Nemmeno quella era la sua casa.  
 

 _And I’d give it all away_  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
 

Era meglio non pensarci. Ora che anche Hokuto-chan era morta, quella non era più una casa.   
Era solo un posto dove dormire e, qualche volta, mangiare.   
Un posto vuoto.  
Silenzioso.  
 _Morto_.  
Un posto dove non c’era mai nessuno ad aspettarlo.  
Nessuno, se non il fischio del fax che segnalava una nuova richiesta di lavoro.  
 

 _Give it all away_  
To have someone to come home to  
 

Non riusciva più a restare lì, in quel regno di ombre e ricordi sbiaditi.  
Forse per questo era sempre fuori per lavorare. Aiutare gli altri a vivere meglio la loro esistenza, mentre lui si muoveva tra i cocci taglienti della sua, ferendosi ogni giorno di più.  
C’era stato un tempo, lontano, in cui aveva sognato un futuro felice per sé, sua sorella e…  
Seishiro.  
Un bel sogno dai colori soffusi, il sogno di una famiglia che non aveva mai potuto avere, il sogno di un amore che non aveva osato sognare…  
 

 _This is my December_  
These are my snow covered dreams  
 

Sua nonna gli aveva chiesto tante volte di tornare a Kyoto se si fosse sentito solo nella capitale dopo la fine della Battaglia, ma non lo aveva mai fatto. Era l’unica parente rimastagli in vita, ma era sicuro che unire la sua solitudine e le sue ferite mal rimarginate a quelle di sua nonna, non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare le cose. Non poteva aggiungere dolore al dolore.  
Poteva sopportarlo da solo, erano già quasi dieci anni che ci riusciva!  
Non gli occorreva niente.  
Nessuno.  
Poteva continuare così, nel suo limbo di silenzio.  
 

_This is my pretending  
 _

Non poteva smettere di essere forte, la sua maschera d’indifferenza era la sua unica realtà.  
La sua unica difesa.  
L’unica cosa che gli rimaneva.  
Non esisteva nient’altro.  
 

_This is all I need  
 _

Quanto avrebbe voluto poter smettere di combattere così contro se stesso ed i suoi sentimenti…  
Se solo…  
Sfilarono davanti agli occhi della sua mente le immagini serene di quel sogno mai sognato che respingeva con tutte le sue forze da anni.  
 

 _And I_  
Just wish that I didn’t feel  
 

Si alzò ed afferrò il cappotto infilando le scarpe sulla porta, la sbatté alle sue spalle, via da quella casa troppo buia, troppo vuota, troppo fredda, troppo silenziosa…quella casa immagine riflessa del suo cuore e del suo io.  
Sbatté forte il portone, che almeno quel boato violento rompesse il silenzio di vetro e rabbia di quel mausoleo di dolore.  
 

 _And I’d give it all away_  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
 

Come se scappare così da quella casa servisse a scappare da sé. Sì, poteva anche farlo, ma già sapeva che comunque sarebbe tornato lì, perché ogni posto era uguale e senza identità, perché quel silenzio di vetro era lui a portarselo dietro, zavorra che non si poteva tagliare, ancora che trascinava verso il fondo.  
 _Dove desideri recarti?_  
Ovunque… perché io non ho un posto dove tornare.  
 

_Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

 

 _Da chi stai correndo?_  
Da nessuno… Là fuori ci sono tante luci, ma neanche una è per me. E sarà così per sempre…  
La strada era sempre quella, i negozi erano quelli, le persone diverse, ma tutte ugualmente senza volto. Anche il freddo era lo stesso, ma la leggera neve di prima, fragili e soffici batuffoli di cotone bianco che danzavano verso il suolo, erano ora minuscoli pezzi di ghiaccio impetuosamente sbattuti dal vento sul volto delle persone come schiaffi di mani gelate.  
 

 _This is my December_  
This is my time of the year  
 

Un gruppo di ragazzi che correvano verso un riparo lo spinsero rudemente contro un muro, le suole delle scarpe che scivolavano sull’asfalto viscido e bagnato. Il nevischio lasciava qua e là piccole macchie d’acqua dove colpiva, col risultato che il suo corpo s’era fatto umido e freddo da farlo rabbrividire.   
Dai secchi dell’immondizia là vicino scorreva un piccolo e viscido rigagnolo. Nell’evitarlo urtò qualcosa di morbido con la punta del piede. Guardò meglio e fece un salto indietro spaventato: era il cadavere di un gatto. Il pelo dal colore indefinibile era coperto di fango rappreso ed umido. Un sottile rivolo di sangue nerastro gli colava dalle piccole fauci semichiuse. Doveva esser stato investito e poi finito lì.  
La strada attorno a lui s’era svuotata, tutti erano corsi al riparo dal freddo e dal nevischio. In quel vuoto sonoro si udiva flebilmente qualcosa da dentro il vicolo. Subaru seguì quel sottile lamento nel buio rischiarato da un vecchio lampione dalla luce intermittente e gli parve di vedere un qualcosa di minuscolo tremare contro un muro. Poco più in là, un vecchio scatolone sporco e bagnato era rovesciato. Subaru s’inginocchiò e si fece luce con l’accendino, schermandolo dal vento con la mano. Il lamento veniva da lì.  
Era un gattino.  
Il ragazzo lo sfiorò con un dito: era sporco, bagnato, magro e tremante.  
Una goccia gli cadde sul viso: il nevischio s’era mutato in una fredda ed insistente pioggerella. Quel gattino sarebbe morto di sicuro: la mamma che si occupava di lui giaceva poco più in là, quando fossero venuti a ritirare i secchi dell’immondizia ne avrebbero portato via la carcassa. Subaru si sfilò lentamente la sciarpa dal collo e, con mano esitante, sollevò da terra quella piccola cosa palpitante di vita. Sulle dita sentiva il folle battito del suo cuore.   
Era un po’ come lui.  
Solo.  
Contro un mondo che gli aveva tolto tutto.  
 

 _This is my December_  
This is all so clear  
 

Lo avvolse tremando di freddo nella sciarpa calda, poco importava se si fosse sporcata.  
Ed ora?  
Doveva portarlo al riparo.  
Dove?  
In quella casa… Era così pregna di ombre e di sogni infranti che niente di vivo avrebbe potuto resistervi.  
La pioggia s’era fatta insistente, Subaru si strinse di più nel cappotto e poggiò quel fagotto tremante contro lo stomaco per ripararlo dall’acqua.  
Erano simili anche in quello: non avevano un posto dove andare…  
La pioggia smise di cadere.  
Subaru si voltò, alzando lo sguardo.  
– Quel gattino morirà se non lo porti al caldo, Subaru-kun.  
Quel corpo vestito di nero nella poca luce del vicolo gli sembrava d’una solidezza granitica. Una mano sbucò dalla tasca e si tese davanti a lui.  
– Andiamo.  
Non c’era bisogno di domande o spiegazioni.  
 _Andiamo_.  
 

 _And I’d give it all away_  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
 

L’ombrello nero era largo da coprirli entrambi, un braccio gli cinse la vita come se il suo posto fosse sempre stato quello, il leggero fagotto di lana premuto contro il petto. Senza accorgersene, iniziò ad appoggiarsi al corpo di Seishiro. Era come se il vento sferzante si fosse fermato attorno a loro, come se il freddo non esistesse nel cerchio di quelle braccia.   
Forse il Sakurazuramori aveva tessuto un incantesimo.  
Non aveva importanza.  
 

 _Give it all away_  
To have someone to come home to  
 

La strada proseguiva lentamente, sconosciuta. Non aveva importanza dove lo stava portando.  
Si fidava.  
La fiducia di un bambino che ha perso tutto e si affida a chiunque.   
La fiducia di un ragazzo che non aveva più niente al mondo.  
Niente a parte quell’uomo che il suo mondo l’aveva distrutto.  
Niente a parte quell’amore che era sopravvissuto persino alla Fine del Mondo.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso l’altro uomo e si accorse che lo stava fissando. Gli occhi scompagnati erano mascherati dagli occhiali scuri. Sollevò una delle mani umide ed intorpidite e li sfilò.  
Cosa avrebbe trovato, quando li avesse tolti?  
Uno sguardo ironico?  
Freddo?  
Sarcastico?  
Innervosito per il suo gesto?  
 _Come_?  
Subaru restò con la mano a mezz’aria.  
Seishiro sorrideva.  
Ma non un sorriso sarcastico, non ironico né falso…gentile. Ma non quello di sempre. Questo era così… _sincero_.  
Sakurazura si piegò verso di lui, sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio- Andiamo a casa-  
Subaru sentì le sue difese sbriciolarsi pian piano come un castello di sabbia. Non osava sperare, non c’era  _niente_  in cui sperare, eppure… Quella volta sembrava tutto così vero…  
 

 ~ * ~

  
La stanza era buia, calda, il letto soffice, le lenzuola profumate di lavanda. La spalla di Seishiro era tiepida e solida sotto la guancia di Subaru, il suo respiro tranquillo.  
Il ragazzo non dormiva.  
Si era svegliato nel cuore della notte, convinto di aver solo vissuto un sogno.  
Ma poi si era ritrovato tra le braccia dell’altro uomo.  
Strusciò il viso sul petto di Seishiro solleticandoli la pelle nuda e fermandosi con l’orecchia sul suo cuore. Era incredibile sentirlo battere così. Era mutato qualcosa in lui, il terremoto che aveva colpito Ueno Park doveva in qualche modo aver leso il Sakura.  
Fuori dalla finestra la neve ricopriva tutto man mano che scendeva giù dal cielo.  
Il micetto dormiva nella cuccia di cuscini che gli era stata preparata ed ancora non capiva perché la sua mamma non fosse tornata. Però sentiva che sarebbe stato bene con quel ragazzo dagli occhi verdi. 

 

 _And I’d give it all away_  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
 

La casa sprofondata nel silenzio era calda.  
Calda di  _vita_.  
 

 _Give it all away_  
To have someone to come home to  
 

L’ultimo pensiero di Subaru prima di addormentarsi di nuovo furono le parole di Seishiro la sera prima.   
Pensò al suo appartamento freddo e silenzioso.  
Sorrise al pensiero che non ci sarebbe più tornato.


End file.
